Strong Enough
by tigergurl88
Summary: Piper dances with a cute guy to show Phoebe she can find love again.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own Charmed, or it's characters.  
  
Strong Enough  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
I don't need your sympathy  
  
There's nothing you can say or do for me  
  
And I don't want a miracle  
  
You'll never change for no-one  
  
And I hear your reasons why  
  
Where did you sleep last night?  
  
And was she worth it, was she worth it?  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Piper stared down into her wine glass. Wishing her life could be easier. Why was life so hard on her? Phoebe has a guy in her life, and Prue engaged. Why couldn't little-miss perfect have the cheating fiance? She ended up being pulled on to the dance floor by Phoebe just as Cher's 'Strong Enough' came on.  
  
"Great a song to match my love life." Piper mumbled.  
  
"If this song matched your love-life you'd be over Jeremy." Phoebe snuck up on her sister.  
  
"Okay, well I'll make it match my love life." And with that Phoebe watched her older sister stop off towards the other side of the dance club.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Cause I'm strong enough to live without you  
  
Strong enough and I quit crying  
  
Long enough, now I'm strong enough  
  
To know you gotta go  
  
There's no more to say  
  
So save your breath and walk away  
  
No matter what I hear you say  
  
I'm strong enough to know you gotta go  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Piper casually walked over to a tall blonde leaning against the bar.  
  
"Hi! Wanna dance?" Piper asked joining his position.  
  
"Well since your so determined why not?" Piper led the mystery man back towrds the center of the dance floor. Directly near Phoebe, and her boyfriend. Phoebe's jaw dropped to the floor when she saw Piper's companion.  
  
"Piper...who...what...how..."  
  
"I'm just taking your advice Phoebe. Now close your mouth, and get back to your date." Piper smiled sweetly and dance away from her sister, with her tall blonde following.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
So you feel misunderstood  
  
Baby have I got news for you  
  
On being used, I could write a book  
  
But you don't wanna hear about it  
  
Cause I've been losing sleep  
  
And you've been going cheap  
  
And she ain't worth half of me, it's true  
  
Now I'm telling you  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"So what's you name? I think I deserve to know your name, so I can dance with you again." Piper asked her companion.  
  
"I hope I'll be more than one dance. I'm Leo Wyatt, and what do they call you?" Leo asked with his eyes twinkling.  
  
"Call me Piper. Last name's Halliwell. If you play your cards right you will be more than one dance, and hopefully more than one night."  
  
"Don't get my hopes up too high. We only just met."  
  
"Who cares? I like you."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
That I'm strong enough to live without you  
  
Strong enough and I quit crying  
  
Long enough, now I'm strong enough  
  
To know you gotta go  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Hey Piper are you going to introduce us to your friend?" Piper turned around to discover her sisters, without their dates.  
  
"Hey guys this is Leo Wyatt. Leo these are my sisters Prue and Phoebe." Everyone stopped dancing for a moment to introduce themselves.  
  
"Nice to meet you." Leo shook Prue's hand, and went to say hello to Phoebe, but was met with a very wide grin.  
  
"Piper's glad she found you first. Otherwise we would have been naked already."  
  
"Phoebe!" Piper nearly shouted at her baby sister, but Prue couldn't help but laugh. Luckily the middle sister lead Leo away before he could say anything.  
  
"Nevermind her. It's her medication." Piper whispered to Leo, but not quiet enough.  
  
"Hey!" Phoebe shouted after them, and tried to catch up with them, but this time Prue held her back.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Come hell or waters high  
  
You'll never see me cry  
  
This is our last goodbye, it's true  
  
I'm telling you  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Leo I'd like to do a little show and tell if that's all right with you."  
  
"It depends on what your showing." Piper punched Leo lightly on the shoulder before covering his lips with her own. They gently pulled away unwillingly.  
  
"For once I like show and tell." This time Piper didn't hit him, but pulled him in for another long luscious kiss.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Now I'm strong enough to live without you  
  
Strong enough and I quit crying  
  
Long enough, now I'm strong enough  
  
To know you gotta go  
  
There's no more to say  
  
So save your breath and walk away  
  
No matter what I hear you say  
  
I'm strong enough to know you gotta go  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
  
The next song I plan on doing is Cher's 'Believe'. It should be up tomorrow. I want to thank www.lyrics.com for the lyrics. Please review! 


	2. Author's Note

The second story in my series should be up by now, it's called Believe. Please keep an eye out for it. The story is another way that Piper could meet Leo, so when you read it. Forget everything that you know about this story. 


End file.
